


To the hearts who soar upon the ground

by Linea14



Series: Klance Short Stories & One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Except they were only friends one summer, Flashbacks, M/M, Roomates, Theres alot packed into these words I didnt mean to make it so short, They meet again in college, but its not really a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea14/pseuds/Linea14
Summary: Keith is getting a new room-mate, and thinks about his childhood friend: Lance.  But he hadn't seen Lance in years.  (I wonder where this is going, i'm so predictable lol)Or: Cute shots of child Keith and child Lance, and then the adults meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally said Lance a lot and then cried tears of laughter.  
> Im so funny ahaha  
> ha  
> ...  
> One can pretend.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Apparently I need to stop asking if ppl want more of my fics like guys why do you want more this is so bad?? XD I will write an epilogue I just need to make myself start it...  
> *rolls around on floor making strange sounds*  
> TYSM for all your comments and kudos, they are like the fuel to my dying fire~ Thx again!!!

Keith used to have a nice, normal life.  He supposed it was sort of boring, but there was something soothing about the rhythmic routine he had gotten into.

 

But of course, Lance had to come in and fuck all that up.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Keith wouldn’t trade it for anything.  Just… sometimes he missed the simplicity.

 

It had only been one summer.  He can remember every day in perfect detail.  From the day they first met.

 

_ “Keith!  Go say hi to the boy next door.” _

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “Oh right, sweetie I never told you.  The lady next door is taking care of one of her grandsons this summer, so be nice to him, okay?” _

 

_ With a serious nod, the young Keith Kogane had set off towards the house. _

 

_ He’d knocked at the door, but no one had answered.  Was no one home? _

 

_ “A WOLF!” _

 

_ Keith jumped, looking around.  Where had that-? _

 

_ “Up here, silly.”  Keith glanced up at the small boy hanging from the branches, cheek bruised and a grin spreading across his face.  The boy had tan skin and brownish hair, but what really caught Keith off guard were his eyes.  He had never seen the ocean, but he instantly knew that these were the color of an endless sea.  Mischief glimmered in those eyes, promising a never-ending summer. _

 

_ At least, until he fell and nearly broke his arm. _

 

He thinks about Lance a lot, wondering how he was doing now.  If he was still a dreamer.  If he still loved the ocean, but yearned for the stars.

 

_ Mud was splattered like freckles across the bridge of Lance’s nose, and Keith was positive dirt had gotten in his mouth.  A small toad wriggled in Lance’s chubby hands, while he squealed “I got one!  I got one!” _

 

Keith sits back in his chair, rubbing his eyes at the bright screen.  It was the week for kids moving into dorms, and he still didn’t know who his room-mate would be.

 

_ “Why are you at my window!?” _

 

_ Lance had just laughed, throwing his head back with a silent grin.  “It’s so nice out, come on!  I have to show you my secret hideout!” _

 

_ “Mom will kill me!  I have to sleep, we’re going out tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Oh, come on!  Just for a bit?  Please??” _

 

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t like people.  He just preferred to be alone.  People were hard to understand, were infinitely complex and made of a jumble of ideas and personalities, glowing with certain colors and it was hard to make his own colors match up.

 

_ There was paint  _ **_everywhere._ ** _  A thumb dragged down his forehead, accompanied by a giggle.  “Look, Keith’s a rooster!  Cock a doodle doo!!” _

_ “WAAGH, get it off!  Laaaaannnncceeee, get it off me!!” _

 

His door slammed open, making him jump.  He was sure he locked it, which meant-

 

“Dude hurry up, you’re stuff’s heavy!”

 

_ Hic.  Keith felt another tear trace it’s way down his cheeks, and he gripped Lance a little tighter.  They stumbled forward, Keith held aloft on Lance’s shoulder as if he was king of the world, and Lance was his knight.  The great Sir Lancelot. _

 

_ “Is your knee alright?”  Lance’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, the expanse of inquisitive childness held back at bay. _

 

_ “Y-yeah, it just hurts.  B-but don’t you have a, a hurt too?” _

 

_ “Pssh, this?  It’s nothing for Sir Lancelot!” _

 

_ He’d carried him the whole way home.  They found out after that Lance had broken his foot. _

 

“Well I’m sorry, but my awesomeness cannot be contained in anything smaller than this.”

 

Keith froze.  That voice…

 

“Lance?”

 

He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but he heard a surprised oh! In acknowledgement.

  
  


“Dude, I didn’t see you there!  Yeah, my name’s Lance, Imma be your new roommate.  Crazy, huh?”  A hand pushed his chair around, swiveling it as if he didn’t weigh anything.  “What’s your na- what?”

 

Those blue eyes stared at him, even more vivid then he remembered.  Oh gods, he was  **right here** !  

 

“...Keith?”  He doesn’t speak, too shocked to answer.  Lance seems to take that as some sort of answer because he steps back, chuckling awkwardly.  “Sorry I thought- nevermind.”

 

His hand snaps out, latching onto Lance’s sleeve.  He can feel his own breathing, rapid and making him light headed.  

 

_ He kicked at the ground, pouting.  “Why do you have to go?” _

 

_ “Mi familia are waiting for me, I have to go back.  Mamá se va a enojar si me quedo.  But… promise me you won’t forget?” _

 

_ How could he ever forget the adventures they had?  How his heart always seemed to beat faster when he was near, or how he would drag Keith through insane situations and laugh the entire time? _

 

_ “I promise, but you can’t forget either!” _

 

_ Lance’s eyes had brightened until they were shining stars.  “I won’t  _ **_ever_ ** _ forget you.”  Then he’d pulled Keith into a huge hug.  “We’ll meet again, and when we do we’ll get married, okay?” _

 

_ Keith nodded.  “Mmm!”  In a flash of what he perceived as brilliance, he added one last thing.  “We should have a password!  One of us will say ‘To the stars whose wish will answer’” _

_ It was from a book he had read, one that Lance had given him.  Lance’s books were always full of knights in far off galaxies, fighting intergalactic wars. _

 

_ Lance grinned.  “And then I’ll say ‘To the hearts who soar upon the ground!” _

 

_ That was the last time they’d seen each other. _

 

He can barely get the words out, his tongues heavy and his lips clumsy.  “To the stars whose wish will answer.”

 

He holds his breath, almost shaking.

 

Lance steps forward, laying his forehead on Keith’s.  “To the hearts who soar upon the ground”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in an epilogue? Or should i just leave it as a one-shot? I don't really like the ending but...


End file.
